Карин Куросаки
| image = | race = Человек | birthday = 6 маяОфициальная книга персонажей Souls, стр. 37 | age = 11 (бывш.), 13 | gender = женский | height = 136 см | weight = 31 кг | blood type = II | affiliation = Клиника Куросаки | occupation = Ученица средней школы, медсестра | team = | previous team = Супергерои Каракуры | base of operations = Дом Куросаки, Машиба, Каракура, Япония, мир живых | relatives = Ишшин Куросаки (отец) Масаки Куросаки (мать, †) Ичиго Куросаки (старший брат) Юзу Куросаки (сестра-близнец) | education = Южная начальная школа Каракуры Средняя школа Машибы | manga debut = Глава 1 (Том 1) | anime debut = Серия 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Риэ Кугумия | english voice = Кейт Хиггинс | spanish voice = Ноэми Баярри (Испания) Кристин Бирд (Лат. Ам.) }} Карин Куросаки (黒崎 夏梨, Куросаки Карин) — дочь Ишшина и Масаки Куросаки, младшая сестра Ичиго и сестра-близнец Юзу. Внешность У Карин большие темно-серые глаза и ровно подстриженные прямые черные волосы до плеч. Чаще всего ее можно увидеть в спортивной одежде (в отличие от её сестры, которая одевается более по-девчачьи). Как правило, наряд Карин — это свободная футболка, шорты и кеды. Такой внешний вид создает образ девочки-пацанки. Иногда Карин носит на голове красную кепку — именно так, вместе с футбольным мячом, она появлтся на многих изображениях. Через семнадцать месяцев после начальных событий у Карин появляется новый образ: теперь ее волосы завязаны в короткий хвост, а сама девочка чаще всего появляется в японской школьной униформе сейфуку. Характер Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles.Bleach manga; Chapter 9, page 6 As a result, Karin appears to be the most hardened and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable, which is generally a lot of the time. Despite this, she is still helpful around the clinic: both she and Yuzu helping out their father as nurses when they can. Bleach manga; Chapter 7, page 17 She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist; however, she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash, such as her position as Karakura Red of Don Kanonji's Karakura Superheroes. Karin actually knows that Ichigo is a Shinigami and, out of concern, wants to know why he's suffering. История Eleven years ago, along with her fraternal twin sister Yuzu, Karin was born to Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. She was born with a four year old Ichigo Kurosaki as her only other sibling and shared with him the ability to see ghosts as clearly as he could. Little is known of her past other than the fact that she cried a lot in her younger days much like her sister. Six years ago, one fateful night changed the lives of the Kurosaki family all together. While walking home from the dojo that Ichigo had been training at, he and his mother were attacked by the Hollow, Grand Fisher. Protecting her son, Masaki died as a result, leaving all three of her children motherless. Both of her daughters decided then that they had to mature much faster than usual, with Yuzu deciding to take over the housework and looking after the family. However, Karin felt useless compared to her sister and decided that her way of contributing would be to never cause her family to worry about her and so stopped crying all together even when she was injured or upset. By the current timeline, Ichigo admits that it's been years since he'd seen her cry. Силы и способности Способность ощущать духовное давление: О Карин известно довольно не много, но, по крайней мере, она способна видеть духов. Духовная сила: Как заметил Тоширо Хитсугая, Карин имеет довольно высокую духовную силу для человека, так как она может его видеть. После того, как Ичиго потерял духовную силу, силы Карин только возросли. Большая физическая сила: Её ноги достаточно сильны, чтобы уничтожать слабых пустых. Неплохая меткость: Карин любит играть в футбол, отчего у неё крепкое физическое телосложение. Она поражает слабых пустых, ударяя по ним футбольным мячом. Цитаты |Какая разница видишь, не видишь, если ты в них не веришь, то их всё равно что нет.}} |Теперь моя очередь защищать брата.}} Сноски Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Куросаки